talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wyoming Freehold
The Wyoming Freehold is renowned across the United States as one of the most successful changeling societies in the western world. Sporting four courts of wide renown aswell as several lesser courts which aren't so well-known, the Freehold came about in rather recent years; but the important part about them isn't how long they've been around... But what they've done with those years, through ingenious techniques, foolhardy bravery, careful planning and even impenetrable secrecy the Freehold has not only managed to stave off the True Fae, but also retaliate. The Truth behind the Freehold is complex, murky and riddled with morality and immorality alike... No one has their hands clean, but very few know these realities. They're badasses, that's not called to question, but the issue isn't what they've done, but what they're willing to do. Some changelings look to the Wyoming Freehold with fear, only one of the Gentry could hope to defeat a true fae, so then, what horrid contract did this Freehold enter when it led a successful incursion into Faerie? Courts This list of courts is by no means exhaustive, the Wyoming Freehold is fairly large and can include not only subcourts of each of these courts, but also totally unique ones. However, these four are known to be the most powerful. The Daylight Brotherhood The Daylight Brotherhood is the most outspoken and brazen of the Courts of Wyoming... They are warriors and knights of the Lost world, taking battle straight to the doorstep of their True Fae tormentors. The beginnings of this court found themselves within the Wyoming Daylight Brotherhood Motorcycle Club, wherein a weakened True Fae had disguised itself in hopes of regaining power by stealing away mortals, forcing them into servitude and later leading them as an army against its enemies in Arcadia. This backfired when the Brotherhood's founder rebelled against his master and put an end to her. Ever since, the Brotherhood has been leading efforts to attack the True Fae where it hurts. The Midnight Garden Midnight Garden serves as a place for all of the more quiet and contemplative Changelings to reside... This Court finds its origins among the downtrodden and unfortunate, a greater fae had been stealing away the homeless folk; easy targets, it thought, people next to no one would miss... Unfortunately for it, a particularly benevolent changeling and founder of this Court noticed its heinous acts. The Greater Fae found itself in a shadow war against a group ten times as devious as it was... Slowly but surely, all of its servants bled from its twisted gardens and horrid courtyards, strengthening the Midnight Garden... It's a homeless shelter and a private army of covert freedom fighters and fae terrorists... The Midnight Garden is probably the most numerous of the Wyoming Courts. CrowSys Not all taken by the Fae are unfortunate or tricked... The Crow Court, known to most as CrowSys is a group of enterprising young men that once thought to take the world by storm with several technological advancements thought impossible by most around them... However, they faced one big obstacle... Their competitors were Changelings... This Court, which still exists to this day, established a deal with a True Fae, offering the entirety of CrowSys to a single Keeper. When the young men outsmarted the Keeper in a game of riddles, it gave them their freedom-- Although, one should wonder if perhaps the circumstances of CrowSys' release is more sinister. They have a standing vendetta against the Communion of the All Seeing Eyes, another Changeling Court within the Wyoming Freehold. The Communion of the All-Seeing Eyes Known for being treacherous backstabbers, distrusted by almost everyone within the Freehold and seen as more of a grim necessity, the All-Seeing Eyes are a cult of madmen with deep connections with Goblin, Renegade Huntsmen and even Exiled Fae. Their use lies entirely within the Hedge and Arcadia, affording the Wyoming Freehold with defense against threats from those places-- Atleast to some extent. No one likes these assholes, because they're haughty, self-righteous douchebags who deem everyone but themselves as 'disposable resources' in their zealous war not against the True Fae but solely for their own survival and continued comfort... The Eyes have made several deals with True Fae in the past and though the Daylight Brotherhood has since outlawed such a thing, many still believe they carry on. No one knows where they have their base of operations, no one knows the true names of their operatives and no one knows how they even got started... They're just a crazy bunch of really useful cunts.